


Сердце моё чисто

by Krasnotal



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, TYL, Павел I & Аракчеев, Репетитор-киллер Ярило, отсылки к российской истории
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnotal/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Алексей Гостемилов попадает в музей-усадьбу одного исторического персонажа в переломный для себя момент.(Гостемилов = Гокудера в версии Ярило. Ярило - это здесь: https://vk.com/repetitor_yarilo)





	Сердце моё чисто

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Репетитор-киллер Ярило](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360024) by Сова-сплюшка, Quitian. 



> Аракчеев - фигура исторически довольно известная. Жил в XVIII-XIX веках, успел побывать приближённым двух царей; его очень не любили, считали кем-то от придурка до демона - примерно потому же, почему не любили Павла I, сына Петра III и Екатерины Великой: Екатерина дворян разбаловала, дала кучу вольностей, при ней фактически работать почти не надо было, а потом приходит Павел и заставляет всех прекратить прокастинировать, лично ходит в Сенат и следит, чтобы сенаторы были на месте, всё вот это вот. Вот и Аракчеев так же, хотя прав у него было слегка поменьше; оба они были повёрнутыми на дисциплине, армейской муштре. Павел заметил Аракчеева ещё до своего воцарения, и к смерти Екатерины, когда Павел должен был вступить на трон, Аракчеев был уже комендантом Гатчины - владения наследника престола. Павел перебрался в Санкт-Петербург править, а Аракчеев перебрался вместе с ним и стал комендантом Питера. Потом попал ещё на множество серьёзных должностей, был полковником Преображенского полка, был инспектором всей российской артиллерии, и Павел, очевидно, ему доверял. (Павел даровал ему графский титул, право на герб и девиз, и девиз он себе выбрал "Предан без лести") Но потом они поссорились (если так можно сказать о монархе и его приближённом), чуть ли не из-за женщины, хотя это неподтвержденный факт, сколько я знаю, и Аракчеев подал в отставку и свалил в родовое имение. И ладно бы, такое уже было один раз и закончилось довольно скоро, но дело в том, что через несколько месяцев Павла убили - последний дворцовый переворот, по мнению некоторых историков. И Аракчеев поставил ему памятник в своей усадьбе. На памятнике стоял бюст Павла и был выполнен барельеф - воин, в скорби преклоняющий колени, со щитом, на котором герб Аракчеева, и слова: "Сердце моё чисто, и дух прав перед тобою". (Так вообще-то не делал никто тогда.)
> 
> Усадьбу на самом деле не восстановили ни разу. Памятник, кажется, тоже не сохранился, но хотя бы картинка есть: http://tinyurl.com/jll2klf

Правый берег реки Волхов, восстановленная после войны середины прошлого века усадьба. В парке, перед одним из памятников, стоит мужчина в строгом костюме с платиновыми волосами и задумчиво вглядывается в текст на памятной табличке. “Сердце мое чисто, и дух мой прав перед тобой” - написано над коленопреклоненным воином. На его щите полузнакомый, виденный когда-то давно в учебнике, герб.

Он помнит, как - десять лет назад - им рассказали об этом памятнике на уроке истории. Александр Евгеньевич тогда ничего не заметил, и даже шепот подмигивающего хоккейного придурка (“Никого не напоминает?”) ничего ему не сказал, и Гостемилов как тогда, так и сейчас рад этому. Только вот тогда он был уверен, что погибнет раньше главаря. Защищая его.

А оно вот ведь как вышло.

Это хоккейный придурок после смерти босса заставил Алексея съездить сюда, посмотреть на памятник, ощутить общность душ. Проводя пальцами по лицу воина, Гостемилов понимает, что он был прав. Не первый век уже мертвый мужчина понял бы его лучше, чем большинство живущих. Только вот… Аракчеева не было в столице во время того переворота не по его вине. Государь же его и отослал. А Гостемилов сам виноват, что не был рядом, не защитил. Не прыгнул под пули вместо главаря, если это нужно.

Он клялся отдать жизнь за Александра Евгеньевича. И не смог даже сохранить его.

Для кого теперь жить? Для Жемчужины, которую тот поклялся разрушить (не успел, но теперь, кажется, Орхидеенко справится с этим легко и быстро)? Аракчеев мог служить сыну своего государя, а у Александра Евгеньевича нет детей. Даже метафорических. Гостемилову даже уже не больно, ему пусто. Смыслы потеряли свою наполненность, каждый жест – значение, зачем все это? Зачем, если главаря нет?

Вопрос “З А Ч Е М” огненными буквами врезается в подсознание, и Гостемилову кажется, что, если бы он решил ставить памятник главарю по примеру Аракчеева, то эти буквы были бы вполне на нем уместны. А потом – что это было бы как-то… бестактно, что ли, по отношению к Александру Евгеньевичу, к его памяти. Как будто вопрос, зачем он погиб. Вряд ли это было сделано с какой-то целью. Александр Евгеньевич хотел жить и смотреть на фейерверки – Гостемилов криво улыбается, вспоминая свой первый бой с Царевичем. Именно тогда он понял, ради кого живет. А теперь – потерял его. Пустота оглушает.

Воин на памятнике словно смотрит в глаза, и Гостемилов вдруг думает - или слышит чужую мысль? - что Аракчеев пошел служить Александру не потому, что хорошо к нему относился, а потому, что чувствовал долг. Не перед сыном, перед отцом. Но какой долг теперь, когда он самое главное обязательство не выполнил? - хочет спросить Гостемилов, перенося ситуацию на себя. А потом понимает, что Александр Евгеньевич, даже мертвый, вряд ли был бы рад его суициду.

И из почтения к его памяти - стоит жить.

Глаза затуманиваются влагой - впервые со дня его смерти Гостемилов способен плакать, - и сквозь эту дымку ему кажется, что воин на памятнике лишь чуть-чуть улыбается. Как будто радуется, что мужчина понял свой долг. Кажется, Ваня знал, что делал, когда выпихивал его сюда.

Проходящие мимо туристы немало удивляются мужчине в строгом костюме, плачущему перед памятником Павлу I. "Фанатик какой-то, наверное." Но ему наплевать, он чувствует боль, а не пустоту, и знает, ради чего жить дальше. Это все, что имеет значение.


End file.
